The Iceberg
by mission712
Summary: Adam, the boy at the age of 14, suddenly finds himself in his favorite game. He thinks he is alone when all of a sudden a girl falls to the lake that he fell. What a girl though! Will Adam actually be able to talk with this girl, or will things go unexpectedly? Read to find out more. Rated T for possible "dirty" scenes that might come later on. Also Mob Talker later on.
1. The Backstory

***poof* Hey guys! mission712 here! I'm here with a new fan fiction! Woo! It's my first fan fiction, so please don't be too hard on me. Also, if you are here after the reset, sorry about that. If you are new then welcome! So...**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

><p>"I love you." Adam said in the bed, hugging tighter.<p>

"I'll never leave you. I love you with my whole heart." He hugged even tighter.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

The pillow didn't respond as it was an inanimate object.

"Adam, wake up." Mr. Jones told him as he came into Adam's room.

"But Dad, we were having fun time with Miss Pillow here!" Adam whined silently.

"So it's a Miss now?" Mr. Jones asked. "Anyways, be at breakfast in five minutes. We have plans today. And," he pointed the pillow- _Miss _Pillow – "don't bring that _thing _to the breakfast."

"Hey! Miss Pillow has emotions!" Adam joked. "Don't listen to him." He whispered to Miss Pillow as his father left the room.

He went to the bathroom to wash his face and hands. _Ah, much better. _He wore some clothes and went down to the kitchen.

He could smell the bacon and eggs from upstairs. He said "Good morning!" to everyone and sat down to eat as his mom and dad did.

"Today," his father said, "we are going to the beach." Adam dropped his fork to his plate.

"Wat." He responded. "Why? We had plans with Miss Pillow today!" he said.

"Oh come on Adam, don't be so whiny!" Mrs. Jones said.

"Whatever." he surrendered. He finished his meal and went to the bathroom for a shower.

He helped his parents at carrying the bags to their car, and sat down inside the car, while selecting his favorite song, _Pentatonix – Daft Punk_.

_Buy it, use it, break it, fix it_

_ Trash it, change it, mail-upgrade it_

_ Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it_

_ Snap it, work it, quick-erase it_

_ Write it, guide it, paste it, save it_

_ Load it, check it, quick-rewrite it_

_ Plug 'n play it, burn it, rip it_

_ Drag 'n drop it, zip-unzip it_

_Lock it, fill it, call it, find it__  
><em>_View it, code it, jam–unlock it__  
><em>_Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it__  
><em>_Cross it, crack it, switch–update it__  
><em>_Name it, rate it, tune it, print it__  
><em>_Scan it, send it, fax–rename it__  
><em>_Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it__  
><em>_Technologic_

_One more time_

_ One more time_

_Like the legend of the phoenix (Yeah)__  
><em>_All ends with beginnings (Ohhh)__  
><em>_What keeps the planets spinning (Ahhh)__  
><em>_The force from the beginning (Oooooo)_

_We've come too far,__  
><em>_To give up who we are__  
><em>_So let's raise the bar__  
><em>_And our cups to the stars-_

"Adam," His father said. "Adam!"

"Why do you always have to interrupt my favorite song?" Adam murmured.

"Pack your laptop. It's going to be a kind of long journey." His father said. "We're going to Miami."

Adam's jaw dropped. "What?!" He said.

"We thought we would visit the touristic places. And," his father jokingly added, "you might find someone there." He winked.

"Ugh dad." He said, going inside his house and upstairs to his room, where he had the laptop. He shared the laptop with his 8-year-old cousin when he was here and the result was the computer being wrecked. They had to reinstall Windows on it. _I am never ever sharing my laptop with anybody again._

"Okay," his father said. "Anyone need to use the bathroom?"

Nobody replied.

"Water?"

Nobody replied.

"Food?"

Nobody replied.

"Okay then, off we go!" His father said cheerfully.

* * *

><p>The thunder was starting to gain strength. You could hear a lightning every 30 seconds or so. "It was a perfect idea to go to Miami today. Why didn't you check the weather forecast?" Adam said.<p>

"I did!" His father said. "It said today was sunny and hot! How would I know?"

"Whatever," Adam said. "I'm opening the laptop."

"Don't use it too much!" His father said. "We might need it later."

He opened the computer. The computer responded with "Welcome" and then the desktop. He waited for all programs to open up, then he double clicked on the folder called "Games" and then on the logo which was a brown cube with green on top. The launcher opened up, offering Adam to "play offline" because there was no internet connection. He clicked on "play offline" and the launcher closed. Another window popped up, said "Mojang" with a logo and flashed into the main menu. He clicked on singleplayer and selected "Adam's Personal World". The game responded with "Loading world – Building terrain" and he was playing. He played about half an hour and realized he was becoming sleepy. "Imma sleep." He said. The closed the laptop and put it into its bag. He put the bag onto the back of the car with the other bags, and slid down to the back seats. He slowly drifted away to the sleep. The last thing he saw before sleeping was white eyes.

Two hours later, Mr. Jones arrived at Miami, with his family. "Adam," he said, to wake his son up. He didn't get a response. "Adam!" He said. No response. He turned his head to wake him up. He was shocked. Adam wasn't there.

* * *

><p>Anna woke up to see a beautiful morning. She didn't care. Her mother called her to the breakfast. She took her time to go to the kitchen. Her mother gave her a plate of food. She quickly finished it. She gave a small "Thank you" to his mom and went to his room.<p>

She didn't even care about anything since... since the _incident_. She _witnessed_ it herself. She didn't think she could stop seeing nightmares anymore. She didn't even feel the slightest appreciation about her mother making her food. She didn't _care. _And she knew she won't. No matter how upset her mother was.

She turned on her computer. She opened up Minecraft, played on multiplayer servers a little bit, and then went into "Anna's Personal World". She played about half an hour. It suddenly started raining outside. _I don't care._

She felt light-headed. Probably because of the thunder going out there. She decided to turn off the computer. She decided to rest a little. Maybe half an hour. She was going to see nightmares anyway, so that was the maximum amount of time she could sleep. She slowly drifted away to sleep. The last thing she saw was white eyes.

* * *

><p>"Anna!" Her mother yelled. "Lunch is ready!" She didn't get a response so she decided to look at her room. That's where she was last at.<p>

She wasn't at her room.

**That's it guys! I hope you enjoyed this first episode of my fan fiction. If you enjoyed please favorite / follow as well as do a review for pointing out errors / suggestions. Also mob talker _might _come later on. Tell me on the reviews if I should add it or not!**

**Bye! *poof***


	2. Chapter 1

***poof* Hey guys! mission712 here with a new chapter! First of all, sorry for the long wait. I couldn't stop playing Sims 4 :D and also to not make a story reset, I write slower to see if I made any mistakes in the story and also to correctly connect events. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And...**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Adam's POV)<strong>

"Ugh, wha- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled. Probably because I was about to get slammed to the ground.

Luckily there was a lake below me, and I fell into it. It didn't take long until I realized this was a tundra biome.

"COLD! COLD! COLD! COLD!"I jumped out. "Brr!" I was almost frozen. I could see nothing but trees and snow for miles. But... Hold on. Wait. Something is terribly wrong here and me falling from the sky is only a tiny part of it. Everything was made out of blocks. _Everything_.Wait... Could this be Minecraft? How?! What?! Impossible! _Well, you are in Minecraft, idiot. Now use your brain._ I had to cut down trees.

I punched a tree block and after a little more punching, it turned into a smaller version of itself. It flew into me. I got scared when a wood block flew into my chest but it disappeared there. _So that's how you collect items if you are in the game._ Obviously, the tree stayed on air. _This is cool._

Oh, by the way, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Adam a.K.a. mission712. I am 14 years old and I live in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. I have an average height. I am well defined, probably because I take good care of my body. Brown eyes, brown hair, red t-shirt, jeans, white shoes, done.

I collected a few trees and started building a shelter. I made myself stone tools. It was about noon so I still had time to collect foo-

I stopped to hear a scream.

It wasn't too far away... Like a few meters away...

_SPLASH._

Something fell to the lake.

I ran out to see a girl screaming "COLD! COLD! COLD! COLD!" trying to get out of the lake. I ran to help her get out. "Reach my hand! Do you know how to swim?" I got a reply. "NO!" She couldn't reach my hand. She started sinking. The lake was deep enough to drown. I didn't even think a second. I jumped into the lake. I grabbed her and started to ascend to to the surface. I started seeing black spots right before I came out, but I did it.

She looked like she was at my age... 14 I guess. She had a green t-shirt and jeans. She had long hair but I couldn't really see if it was curly, wavy or straight because of the water. So far, she looked beautiful. _What the fuck am I thinking? Save her life!_

She had fainted while she was still in the lake. I didn't know if she was alive or not. I checked her pulse. Her heart was still beating and that was good. She wasn't breathing though. I suddenly remembered what I learned in the school's first aid lesson. _You have to breathe air inside the patient. Shit!_

I slowly put my lips onto hers, almost starting to breathe inside her. _Jesus Christ! I feel so awkward!_

That's when she opened her eyes.

For the next few seconds I couldn't see anything but stars. Then I realized I was on the ground. My nose was bleeding. Apparently I got punched in the face by the girl that I tried to save her life.

"Who the fuck are you, you pervert asshole?" She yelled at me while holding me down. _That girl is STRONG. _"Uhh... I tried to save your life?"

I could only see stars again for the next 10 seconds or so. "YOU TRIED SAVING MY LIFE BY KISSING ME?! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM, AN IDIOT?!"

"I-I-I can explain!"

"Explain to me then. You have 30 seconds. Go."

"You fainted before I could take us out to the surface. Your heart was still beating but you weren't breathing so I decided to use the first-aid method to make you breathe again." I said so fast that Eminem would be disappointed of himself. I then quickly gasped.

She didn't look like she was satisfied. "You are lying."

"No, I am not!"

"Yes you are! Tell me the truth or you get another punch!"

"I AM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!" I yelled at her.

"Okay," she said, letting me go. _That was it?!_

"Is this Minecraft?" she asked. I nodded.

"Is this your shelter?" She asked. I nodded.

"Well, it is mine now." she said.

"Aren't we going to stay in one shelter?" I asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"I do not trust you after what you... _did _there."

"I didn't do anything! I swear!"

"I don't trust you."

"Okay, have it. Whatever."

I went to the forest. I was about to cut down some trees when I saw some sheep. I needed to sleep so I went to butcher a few with my stone axe. It gave me some smoke, 6 wool and some lamb meat. Oh_, it's the new lamb meat added in 1.8!_

I cut down about 10 logs and turned them into planks. It is so simple: You open the backpack that the game gave you. There is a mirror to see yourself, a 2×2 spot for crafting and the other 36 slots for everything. There are also 4 slots for wearing armor. I guess you can't wear them directly.

You put the log you got from the trees from the slots to the 2×2 spot for crafting and planks appear from nowhere in the right single slot! When you pull one which has 4 written under it, the number below the wood decreases by 1!

I went back to the tundra and built a shelter next to _hers._ It was fairly small compared to hers.

I made myself and _her _a bed. _Why would I make her a bed? She could make it herself._

I gave the bed to her. She didn't even thank me.

"What is your name by the way?" I asked.

"Anna. Yours?" she asked without a single emotion on her face.

"Adam." I said.

I looked out the door to see it was becoming night time, so I said "Good night." She didn't reply. _I expected that._

I went to my shelter. I placed my bed and took off my clothes. I slowly drifted away to the sweet sensation of sleepiness.

* * *

><p><strong>(Anna's POV)<strong>

"M-mom?- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I didn't expect such action from myself because I thought I couldn't feel anything. Well, I guess I do feel emotions when I am about to die.

I felt the cold water around me. I tried to get out. "COLD! COLD! COLD! COLD!" I yelled when I could get my head to the surface momentarily. I didn't know how to swim so I did my best to stay on the surface.

I saw a boy running to me. He asked me that I could swim or not. "NO!" I replied and suddenly, I was tired from keeping my head on surface. I was _pulled _by the lake. I started to run out of oxygen. The last thing I saw before everything went black was the guy I saw at surface coming for me.

I slowly opened my eyes to see the guy who dove to save me _kissing_ me. _Holy shit! Okay, you may have saved my life but you are NOT going to get a kiss for that! _I punched him straight in the face. _That's what you get __for doing THAT!_

He told me he tried to save my life. _YOU TRIED TO SAVE MY LIFE BY KISSING ME? WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM, AN IDIOT?! _He got another punch then he explained. I didn't believe him but he seemed scared so I let him go. I made a mental note that I should keep an eye on him.

When I looked around, realization hit me. This wasn't a normal place. This was... Minecraft?! I asked him. He confirmed.

I took his shelter. Kind of an apologize gift forcibly taken from him. He went to the woods and returned a couple of hours later (in Minecraft hours, of course) to make himself a shelter. I actually felt sorry for him a little bit, then immediately stopped that reminding myself he _kissed _me without my permission. Even if he said he didn't do it on purpose... I didn't trust him.

Wish I knew a little bit that I was going to trust him with my whole heart.

He gave me a bed to sleep. I knew I wouldn't sleep too much so I didn't thank him. I would have only thanked for the nightmares.

We learned each others' names. Apparently his name was Adam. He said "Good night." It wasn't going to be a good night for me so I didn't reply. When he went out I took off my clothes and tried to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>*audience cheers* That's it guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did please tell your friendsfamily about this fan fiction. Also if you like the story please favorite/follow. Also do a review for pointing out errors/suggestions!**

**Will see you in the next chapter! *poof***


	3. Chapter 2

***poof* Hey guys! mission712 here after a long period of time! First of all I am very sorry for the long wait. School started here and it is too tiring for me. I wake up at 5 am. in the morning and return at 5 pm. So the chapters will be weekly from now. And since I don't get any reviews... (*beep* Sarcasm self-test complete. *beep*)**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Anna's POV) <strong>

I woke up. How much time had passed. I didn't know. Probably because _everywhere _was pitch black.

I felt a small _whoop _behind me. It was _him _again. The white-eyed devil that haunted my dreams.

I made an 180-turn and sent an uppercut. I focused on my uppercut and he went straight on air, teleporting in front of me before falling down. "I see you can control your dreams now," he said. "Well done." As he teleported, I got a defensive position. I knew what he would do, and this time it wasn't going to happen. "Calm down! I'm just here to talk." he said with a devilish smile.

"So you are here for my amusement." he said. "I was going to throw you here, see how good you can survive against my mobs but unfortunately you got a crew."

"He is not my crew." I said. "Besides, how did he come with me if you only threw me?"

"A connection I suppose," he said. "You have such a strong connection with this guy that he got here with you."

"How do I have a connection with _him_?" I asked. "I don't even know him!"

"Sometimes connections appear because of the actions of people in the future. Speaking of which..." He said as he started grinning devilishly, "I suppose I need to participate to that future."

With a flick of his fingers, a colorful mist surrounded me. I _felt _so many things at once. Happiness, sadness, amusement, depression. _Everything_. Then they slowly faded away to reveal _pure _anger.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" I yelled as I sent a shock wave to him. You can do anything when you are in a dream.

He teleported away from the shock wave. "Brought you back to life. Now wake up." With another flick of his fingers, everything went pure black.

I bolted up in my bed frightened to see Adam looking at me surprised. "You were yelling 'What did you do to me' and things so I decided to check up on you." Then his eyes spotted something on the floor. They where my _clothes._ He gave a quick apologize and went out of my shelter, closing his eyes. There was a part of me which wanted to give a _chuckle _to that.

I had felt anger. I had felt fright. I had felt amusement. What was happening to me?! The last thing I ever felt was anger and sadness when my mother told me my father had to go and never was going to return when I was 8 years old.

I slowly faded away to a moment in 2005.

_Anna, 8 years old Anna, was sitting on the floor of a warehouse. 'Wake up dad!' she said to his dad on the floor. 'Dad! Wake up! Please!'_

_ There was a red liquid flowing from his dad to the floor. The evil people were gone. They said they _finished_ their job._

_ Anna watched them stabbing his dad, him saying 'I have nothing to do with this! I swear!' then slowly stopping, his head falling down, red liquid spilling through his shirt._

_ Anna saw his father dropping down, sleeping in the middle of a lake of red liquid._

_'Wake up dad!' she said.__'Dad, if you wake up now I will be a good girl! I swear! Please!' Then she poked his dad. He was _gone.

I realized the tears dropping down from my eyes. Herobrine has _done _something. He _brought me back to life_.

I dressed back up and went out of my shelter.

* * *

><p><strong>(Adam's POV)<strong>

I woke up early in the morning to hear Anna yelling at her shelter. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" I decided to check out on her so I put my clothes on, got my sword and went to her shelter.

Just when I came in she bolted right up with a _frightened _look on her face. _Did she feel anything?!_

I told her I was going to check her because she was screaming. That's when I saw her _clothes _ on the floor. _Oh shit! You dumb-ass! You are not the only person who takes their clothes off before sleeping!_

I gave a quick apologize and covered my eyes while trying to find the exit of the shelter. She came out couple of minutes later. She looked like she cried because her eyes were red. "Is everything okay?" I asked. She nodded. "So I decided to go to a mine trip today. Would you like to come with me?" She nodded again.

She went to her shelter to grab her tools and I went to my shelter, grabbing my pickaxe, shovel and axe.

We explored the taiga forest a little while. We found a cave that wasn't too far away. She went a little deeper and I went for the coal which will keep us heated for the time we stay in the tundra.

It wasn't too long after I heard a loud BOOM! down below.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it is a little bit short but I am very tired and I will try better next time. :D BTW my crush likes my story ;) If you liked this chapter please favoritefollow. Also do a review for pointing out errors/suggestions/showing your appreciation/supporting me!**

**mission712 flies away! *poof***


End file.
